Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to methods and systems for configuring wireless devices using received signals to generate audible, visual, and tactile alerts.
Background
During a natural disaster, such as an earthquake, tsunami, or tornado, a victim's survival depends greatly on the speed at which first responders locate that injured individual within a damaged structure. In these instances, however, the victim may by unable to alert first responders to his or her presence within the damaged structure. For example, a loss of electrical power may prevent the victim from communicating with first responders via convention or wireless communications devices, and further, the victim's injuries may prevent the victim from effectively calling attention to his or her location within the damaged structure. Thus, first responders often spend time and resources searching through a damaged structure to identify trapped victims that would be better spent rescuing and treating the trapped victims.